<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lovely Sins by FalseMagic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764193">Lovely Sins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseMagic/pseuds/FalseMagic'>FalseMagic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cussing, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Human Experimentation, Multi, SCP inspired, Torture, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseMagic/pseuds/FalseMagic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You were a researcher investing six strange beings that you didn’t quite understand. They had strange powers that you and your partner Mark Lee were tasked with testing the extent off. It was your typical day really but as time progressed between you and the seven of these men, you found yourself growing attached. Will the seven of these men restore some of your humanity? And could you help them escape?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Reader, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Reader, Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader, Lee Taemin/Reader, Lee Taeyong/Reader, Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader, OT7/Reader, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Testing 88</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is kind of an SCP inspired fic. I was watching some videos on the game again and really go inspired so here we are. This will be a long running series! So many things to write so many things to do.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“CONTAINMENT BREACH.”</p><p>The bright red words appeared on your screen with ease. The alarm for your sector following shortly after the words had appeared, you had heard the doors locking the sector down to prevent anything from moving too far into the research center and causing harm. </p><p>A small sigh escaped your lips.. This was the third time this week.. Quickly dismissing the alert on your tablet screen, you brought up the video feed to 88’s containment room to see that he was once again gone. Just as you expected. Quickly you brought up more video feed of the surrounding area, including the six other’s containment. As soon as you did you saw him. 88 appeared on one of the cameras before disappearing once again just to appear on another. </p><p>What you didn’t understand was why he didn’t start heading for an exit as easily as he could with his teleporting ability. Instead every time he got out it was like he was looking for something, and it puzzled you as to what exactly. You wanted to know what he was looking for… but every time you had run this test he never seemed to find it before the guards managed to contain him once again. </p><p>As much as you wanted to let him free for as long as possible til he could find whatever he was looking for, you couldn’t. The higher ups always refused and said that the chance for escape was too great if 88 wasn’t contained again after the amount of time provided. Though a bad feeling was creeping up on you about this test.. Well more exactly you didn’t know how much longer you would be able to run it before 88 would just no longer take his chance at getting out of his containment. </p><p>You stood silently in the observation deck of subject 4’s containment. The white haired male seemingly unbothered by the noises going on around him. Even as the lights flashed and changed in intensity he didn’t budge. Your eyes flicked back and forth between the screen on your tablet and watching the male in the room just below you. The first time he killed the lights the second the alarm when off as he had so previously done before 88 had arrived at your facility. The second escape attempt he let the lights go for a while longer before he killed them once again. This time though.. It was well past the previous time period and it didn’t seem like he was going to make any move to stop the light. </p><p>The radio at your hip buzzed to life, pulling you from your observations on the white haired male below you. “Y/N! Look at the feed! 88 finally stopped!” The familiar voice of your partner had you scrambling to look at your tablet, scanning through the different feeds until you finally spotted the familiar dark haired male. </p><p>He was standing in front of a door. A door that was all too familiar to you. You refreshed the feed just in case that it was wrong or if he moved on but no.. He was standing right in front of 4’s door. Standing at the entrance to the room that you and subject number 4 were in. Was he after you, or was he after 4? You didn’t understand. </p><p>You felt your heart rate pick up, knowing that a potentially dangerous subject was standing just down the stairs from you. Were you really about to do this? You swallowed harshly before returning your gaze to the tablet held in your now shaky hands. Quickly you went to 4’s containment controls and released the lock down, opening the doors up for 88 to get inside. </p><p>“Y/N? Why is 4’s containment open? What are you doing? Aren’t you in there?” You could tell your partner was getting panicked about you opening the doors, but you didn’t want to respond to him. You didn’t want to make a noise that would alert 88 just in case he was coming for you. </p><p>As quietly as you could muster you opened both doors to 4’s containment. Both to get inside the room and then the actual containment itself. Your eyes flicked over to 4, watching as he perked up when he heard the door slide open, but he made no move to exit. Instead his eyes watched the door, probably expecting some sort of staff member to step aside. </p><p>Your eyes went back to the stairwell, holding your breath as you watched 88 step inside. Fear coursed through you as he looked around for a moment before moving forward once again, either not noticing that you were here or not caring. </p><p>Swiftly you turned your attention back to the containment room. Watching as 88 stopped just inside the door. His eyes falling on the other figure that sat against his bed on the floor. </p><p>Questions filled your mind. What was going to happen now? Were they going to fight? Is 4 the thing that 88 had been looking for so long? Did they know each other? </p><p>You stepped forward closer to the glass of the observation room. Watching as the two studied each other for a long moment. You couldn’t see 88’s face for his back was to you, but you could see 4 clearly. His face held confusion, recognition, fear, but also relief? Maybe? You watched as 4 spoke, words too quiet for you to hear even with the audio system in place. Then in just a second 88 was over there hugging the other. Not what you were expecting, but you more so weren’t expecting the beautiful smile that graced 4’s features. A smile you haven’t seen in the longest time. </p><p>You observed for a small moment before you realized that you needed to get 88 contained before he was dragged back to his own containment. Quickly you pulled up the controls for 4’s containment agan closing the door to the room the two were in. Their gazes snapping to the door before looking at each other. They were confused maybe even scared but you wanted them to remain together so you could study what was going on, to figure out how the two knew each other. </p><p>You reached for your radio pulling it to your mouth to speak. “88 has been contained. Test 14 has come to a close.” You could deal with your higher up’s reaction to this new move later. You weren’t going to let this chance slip by. You certainly were going to get an earful from Mark, your partner, here shortly. You were more afraid of the man that was supposed to be your equal than you were of your bosses. </p><p>Quietly you stepped out of 4’s containment area, letting out a breath of relief as the door slide home behind you. The lock down from the breach just a moment ago was lifted as the locks that required a manual override were released. You tucked the tablet under your arm as you moved back to your office just at the end of the sector. </p><p>As soon as you stepped inside two familiar faces greeted you. Mark’s eyes narrowed into a glare, while Ten was smiling brightly as ever. Ten was the first to speak breaking the silence that had settled between the three of you. </p><p>“So how did the test go?” He asked, the curiosity clear in his tone. </p><p>“Ten you know you aren’t supposed to know the findings on other subjects seeing how you are a subject yourself.” You reminded him. As you moved around to your desk, setting the tablet down on top of some papers. “What are you doing in my office anyway?”</p><p>As your gaze found subject 10 again, you could see the pout on his face. “Well I was already here waiting on you when the lock down occurred so I couldn’t go back. Plus I have been curious about 88 and 4 for the longest time. Besides you guys will tell me anyway. I have free roam so I hear pretty much everything.”</p><p>You rubbed your forehead letting out a small sigh before shooting Mark a glare knowing that the other researcher probably already let some things slip to the older male. </p><p>“88 and 4’s status is not something you should be concerned with.” You answered firmly trying to get it through his stubborn nature but you knew he would ignore you anyway. </p><p>“Speaking of which,” Mark interrupted the conversation before this turned into more of a deal than it needed to be. “What were you thinking back there? Letting 88 in the room with you inside, he could have killed you!”</p><p>You let out another sigh, not really wanting to deal with this. “I was doing what I needed to do to get answers. 88 has never stopped before. We couldn’t risk him not stopping again just to make sure I was safe.” You would do anything to get answers about your research subjects, even if it meant harming yourself but 88 has never shown any violent behavior. </p><p>“But he could have stopped again. Seeing what I already saw between him and 4 it was a most likely occurrence! You need to be alive to answer the questions you have!” Mark retorted, coming at you with a point that you knew you couldn’t argue against. </p><p>You waved your hand brushing him off, ignoring the smug look on Ten’s face as he was getting what he wanted. “Whatever, it doesn’t matter at this point. What is done is done, and I am safe.”</p><p>Mark let out a sigh. “You can’t keep brushing it off. If you don’t listen then one day you won’t be safe. What if that had been 109?”</p><p>Of course he would bring up 109.. If it had been 109 you wouldn’t have done what you did. Probably.. </p><p>“Look, I know you care Mark but at this point we have made progress. More progress than we have ever made with 88, and he is connected somehow to 4 so we might end up making progress with both of them at this rate. It has been a long long time since 4 has done anything or even showed remote interest in other things!” This time he wasn’t able to argue with you. You were right, it was like the two of you had hit a brick wall when it came to progress with 4. Nothing seemed to work until now, until 88 got into his room.  </p><p>“If it takes others for 4 to make some progress then maybe I can go in there?” Ten asked after a moment of silence between you and mark. </p><p>Both you and the other researcher looked over at him. </p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>The two of you said it at the same time causing a confused expression to cross over Ten’s features. “Okay what is the answer here?” </p><p>“Ten you know the rules, you aren’t supposed to be near other test subjects without proper clearance, and that is clearance I already have denied you many times.” You stated, looking at the subject in your office. </p><p>“Oh come on Y/N! You already broke the rules, so why not him? We can see if more progress is made with Ten and besides he already wanders around our sector might as well give him something more to do than just bug us in our offices.” Mark stated doing a hand gesture while he spoke to emphasize his point. </p><p>You couldn’t help but roll your eyes at his words, but he had just as much authority as you. If you didn’t agree Mark would probably do it on your day off. “Fine.. In a few days from now after we are done picking up data between 4 and 88 we can try it.” You fixed a heavy stare to Ten. “Just don’t try anything funny you got that?”</p><p>“Loud and clear ma’am.” Ten said brightly, the ‘ma’am’ making you scowl.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Issue with 109</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had fun writing this, tho it didn't match up with the plans I had for the chapter initially I think its better to let things flow~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You let out a groan as your head fell onto your desk. These past few days had been rough for you. Despite the attempts at making advances with 4 and 88 nothing seemed to happen. They stayed together over these course of days, and 4 seemed a lot brighter because of it but there weren’t many questions answered for either Mark or you. At least 88 didn’t take the chances offered to him to escape again. </p><p>You let out a sigh pushing yourself up from your desk rubbing your eyes trying to fight off the exhaustion that had taken over your body. Coffee didn’t seem to be doing the trick anymore.. You pushed back away from your desk before standing. Grabbing your tablet you exited your office, the automatic sliding door making little to no noise as it closed behind you but compared to the noise of the sector it was almost deafening to your tired mind. </p><p>The lights in the hallway were dimmed to help represent the night time in the underground center. You couldn’t help but let another sigh escape you as you moved down the hall to the elevators. The soft tapping of your shoes against the floor and the humming of the lights were the only thing filling the silence. The elevator doors opened to you shortly after you pressed the call button. You figured at least someone would be inside considering there was always staff present at the center but who was inside was not someone you were ever expecting to see. </p><p>“Subject 2?” You asked, surprise clear in your voice. </p><p>His voice was plain as he spoke to you. “Y/N.” His eyes dull as you remember when you last spoke to him. </p><p>“It’s nice to see you moving around 2.” You commented as you stepped inside, trying to keep your voice polite despite how exhausted you felt. You looked at the man from the corner of your eye, making a mental note to mark down that 2 was moving around again after a long time. Even with his free roam privileges he rarely left his room. </p><p>“What floor?” He asked in his flat, quiet voice, before adding. “And I told you to call me Taemin many times now.” He mentioned. Despite how plain his voice was, you could still hear the slight anger in it over his name.</p><p>You knew he wanted you to use his real name, but you wouldn’t, you couldn’t. You didn’t want to get attached to any of them even though it may have already started. You had remembered times back when you first started that 2 would smile all the time. He had somewhat of a gummy smile. His checks would look something akin to mochi as soon as he grinned, but just like 4, you never saw it anymore. You loved their smiles but they never showed anymore. Eventually all of your subjects became that way despite your attempts at preventing it. It wasn’t your choice to keep them here, but choices made by someone else. You were just doing your job. </p><p>You covered your mouth letting out a wide yawn. “To the dorms.”</p><p>“You never get out of this place do you?” He asked, his dull eyes glancing your way. “Even though you have the option you choose not to leave.” You could tell there was some contempt in his voice. If it was for you or for his situation you didn’t know. If it was for both you didn’t blame him. </p><p>You shook your head. “There isn’t a need for me too. I have nothing out there for me.” You said plainly. It was true. Everything you had before didn’t matter to you anymore. It was in the past and it was going to stay in the past where it belonged. “Everything I need is right here.” The only times you went out to was to restock on food when you were tired of food the research center provided. It wasn’t exactly an exciting life that most people wanted but you enjoyed it. Sometimes you did long for something different but your life was fine just the way it was. You were happy here, or so you thought. </p><p>You heard a small, almost silent, scoff come from the man in the enclosed space with you. You just ignored it knowing his issues with his current situation. You didn’t know exactly how many years had passed since he had been here. He was here when you first arrived. He was your first subject.. He was so bright back then.. You missed it. You missed who he used to be, but you were sure that he had seen you change too. Probably not for the better either. </p><p>You sat in silence with him not really minding it or ignoring the awkwardness that was actually there as the two of you ignored each other. Soon the doors opened, you stepped out. Taemin’s gaze followed after you.</p><p>“Goodnight Y/N.” He called after you his tone remaining flat. </p><p>“Night 2.” You called back somewhat softly. </p><p>You heard him scoff followed by something about his actual name, which you ignored before disappearing inside your room for the night. </p><p>✦</p><p>Your eyes flung open as soon as a familiar sound was going off on your tablet. You sat up instantly at the sound. That wasn’t your alarm… </p><p>You quickly scrambled out of your small bed before moving your way over to your tablet. The alert coming from your sector ignoring the bright 4 am that reflected at you. You quickly brought up the alert on your tablet trying to figure out what was going on. Did something happen with 4 and 88? Or was it 2? You read the alert before freezing at the subject number you saw. </p><p>109… </p><p>Oh no.. You couldn’t have guards responding to that or else it would end up worse than it needed to be. Quickly you scrambled to your feet, pulling your white coat over your comfy clothes, slipping on the nearest shoes, grabbing the radio and bringing the tablet along with you as you headed for the elevator. </p><p>You quickly stepped inside the elevator, mashing the button to your sector numerous times, trying to get the elevator to move faster even though it wouldn’t change the speed at all. You pulled out your radio saying that you were responding to the alert about 109, that they didn’t need to send any guards. Once they acknowledged what you had said, you relaxed a little bit.</p><p>As soon as the doors opened on the elevator you rushed down the hallway not paying any mind as you passed 2 on your way to 109. His eyes followed you with disinterest. </p><p>As soon as you reached the door at the end of the hallway you could feel it. The pain was already creeping its way inside your head. You quickly released the lock on the door stepping inside. As soon as the door was released you could feel the pain growing significantly. </p><p>You stepped up to the glass wall that allowed you to see 109 and for him to see you. He was settled in the middle of the room. His eyes wide and locked to the floor. You could see the red marks on his arms from where his fingers were digging into his skin. His moment was getting the better of him, but you couldn’t step inside the danger was too great.</p><p>You quickly tapped something in your tablet before speaking up. “109, you are okay just take a deep breath.” You stated tensely as the pain was becoming unbearable at this point but you had to push through. You had to help 109. </p><p>You had to close one of your eyes so you could focus on the man just inside of the room despite the pain making your eyes sensitive. He didn’t move at all just remaining in his spot, even with your words trying to break him out of it. At this point one of his nails dug into his skin enough breaking the surface allowing red to flow free. </p><p>“No.. No no..” You muttered softly to yourself. It’s been a while since it had been this bad. <br/>“109!” You called out again, your hand coming up hitting the glass with some force. He still didn’t budge. Your single opened eye locked onto the spot on his arm as more red was dragged out. </p><p>“Shit.. Shit.. Shit..” You muttered to yourself. You dropped the tablet on the ground. Ignoring the the pain that had you feeling like you were going to pass out. It was creeping into your body at this point making you want to dig into your skin to have something else to focus on other than the pain.</p><p>You hurriedly entered the code into the keypad beside the door, before rushing inside. Your brain realizing the number name won’t work, instead calling out his real name. “Taeyong!” You shouted. You collapsed at the floor near him your arms wrapping around him, pulling his hands away from his skin but in response his nails dug into you, not that you cared at the current moment. The pain he was giving you through his ability was far worse than his nails. </p><p>As soon as you said his true name again, you noticed that it seemed to calm him down. Everything beyond that, what sent him into these moments, what pulled him out, you didn’t know. </p><p>You had your hand on the back of his head, pushing his head into your shoulder. His claw like nails dug into the clothes on your back while the other hand dug into your bare arm, surely drawing blood. </p><p>“It’s okay..” You told him softly, gently rocking him as best as you could considering he was larger than you. “You are okay now..” You repeated those two phrases numerous times before finally the pain he was inducing started to settle, providing you with relief. </p><p>You knew you were breaking protocol, but you couldn’t risk Taeyong taking steps backwards in his progress because of guards or being placed under a special watch. You knew you would get an earful from Mark in the morning. He had access to all of the footage in your sector, and as soon as he saw this he would have a heart attack. At this particular moment you didn’t care about Mark, your subjects and getting answers were more important, rules and your safety be damned. You would always place their safety above anything else, even if it meant protecting them from each other. </p><p>As the pain slowly faded from your head so did his vice like grip on your body. Though as the pain receded, you could feel a dull throbbing in your arm. A slight sting could be felt where his nails still made contact with your arm, causing you to curse at yourself mentally. He broke the skin on your arm causing you to bleed, but you couldn’t bring yourself to abandon 109, even if your arm hurt.</p><p>Now that the situation wasn’t as critical as it was a moment before, you finally found a chance to look around the room for any details on what would have caused this.The place was trashed. What little collections 109 had were scattered about, luckily most of the objects weren’t fragile but still it was going to take time to clean. Your eyes continued to scan the room, looking for anything that would signify why 109 had a moment like this or if there was more damage done to your subject than what you had initially noticed. All you could see for the most part was just a mess that needed to be cleaned.</p><p>You were pulled out of your thoughts by a harsh shove. Your eyes focusing back to Taeyong as he moved backwards, rushing to his feet. Fear and concern briefly flashed across his features before being replaced with anger.</p><p>“You.. What are you doing here?” He asked harshly. </p><p>“I..” You started, realising you were letting your feelings, your fear, get the better of you, but for good reason. 109 was considered the most aggressive out of all the subjects you studied. He repeatedly expressed his contempt for you and Mark. </p><p>You slowly rose to your feet, your position defensive. “I was helping you. I refused to let the guards come in and make things worse so it was up to me.” You told him truthfully. There wasn’t any use in lying to him. </p><p>Taeyong’s eyes narrowed as he stared you down. It always felt like he was staring right into your soul whenever he looked at you like that. It was very unsettling and only added to your fear, and your concern for him.</p><p>“Get out.” He demanded. </p><p>“109..”</p><p>“I said get out!” He yelled at you, a resounding sharp pain moving through your body at the same time. </p><p>You let out a strangled noise before backing up to the door, not taking your eyes off of him. Once you passed through the frame you closed the door instantly. The door breaking off some of his abilities influence, but even so he could make it worse if he wanted to. No matter how the staff tried to proof his room against his ability, he still managed to bypass it no matter what. </p><p>Your body was shaking from the amount of pain you had just gone through. You moved forward grabbing the tablet off the ground from where you stood outside his room moments before. You could feel his eyes on you still, the lower part of the glass wall being the only part that was two way. </p><p>You straightened out, and turned towards the exit to the containment. You paused to look at him once, a sigh escaping you once you noticed he hadn’t moved. You finally walked away and out of the containment area. </p><p>As soon as your gaze fell off of him, his glare dropped. The dark look on his face softening as soon as he noticed the injury, the red blood slowly dripping down your arm. You were clearly ignoring it. Concern gripped at him momentarily, but it was gone as soon as you stepped out of his sight. 109 turned towards the mess he had to clean up with a sigh. Why did he let you get close?</p><p>✦</p><p>You sat in your office, reviewing the footage from last night. Instead of returning to your dorm like you thought you would, you were writing down your findings from your encounter with 109. Even the smallest detail you could remember was jotted down trying to find some connection, some semblance of answer for the numerous questions you had about 109.. While you had more details on the usually cold man, all you found were more questions than answers. A frustrated sigh escaped you as you sat back in your chair, running a hand through your hair. You stared at the ceiling, racking your brain for any possible answer. </p><p>As soon as you heard the door open you lifted your hand. “I don’t wanna hear it.”</p><p>“Ooohhh, What did you do? Does it have anything to do with 4 and 88?” You mentally groaned at the voice that you heard instead of Mark’s but at the same time you were relieved. You weren’t about to get yelled at. Yet. </p><p>“Oh it’s just you.” You said plainly. </p><p>“I know you are happy to see me. You might be able to mask your tone in disappointment but I know you’re excited that I’m here.” Ten replied. You didn’t even need to look at him to know he had a smirk on his face. </p><p>“Ten for someone who likes to have free roam privileges you really like to push all the buttons you can.” You informed him, trying to make a threat to get him to shut up. </p><p>“Oh please. You wouldn’t ever take them. You would have to go back to watching me hours on end only to find nothing just like 2. You and I both know that you really wouldn’t want to do that considering that you can spend more time on the others especially 211.” You finally straightened out to see him sitting in one of the chairs opposite to you, hunched over with his head on his arms which were crossed on your desk. </p><p>“You really like shoving yourself into business that doesn’t involve you, don’t you?” You asked him, your dull eyes looking down straight at him. </p><p>“You know it sweetheart.” He said with a wink. </p><p>“That doesn’t fluster me anymore, Ten.” All of your research subjects were incredibly attractive, and when you first met Ten his favorite pastime was making you blush, but it happened so often that you just got used to it. </p><p>He let out a small deep chuckle. “If I really wanted to make you blush I could, don’t doubt me, love.” His voice had gotten slightly deeper, and you would admit it had gotten to you a little bit, but on the outside you remained cool and collected. A simple shake of your head had him dropping all of his charm, returning back to his usual bored nature. </p><p>You heard intake a breath signaling he was about to speak again when the door to your office slammed open. Standing in your door was a very pissed off looking Mark. You could feel your stomach drop from the look on his face alone.</p><p>A sinister chuckle escaped from Ten. “Oh you are in for it now.” You glared at the other man, but it was too late to do anything about him now. </p><p>Mark stormed inside your office, his hands slamming down on your desk causing you to flinch away from him. “What the hell were you thinking?” </p><p>If it wasn’t for the fact that Mark was scaring the crap out of you right now, you would have kicked the smug look right off of Ten’s face. </p><p>You just looked at Mark waiting on him to continue, if you spoke up now it wouldn’t do anything to help you. Despite how scared you were of Mark and his concern for you, you were also in charge of this sector too. He didn’t have power over you, but you didn’t have power over him. </p><p>“Going into 109’s room like that? Why the hell didn’t you just call the guards? We had just talked about this the other day, and you did exactly what you said you wouldn’t do! You and I both know how dangerous 109 is!” </p><p>You couldn’t meet his eyes anymore. Choosing to look down at your desk instead. “Look.. I didn’t want to take a step backwards with him. It is bad enough that we can barely do anything with him. We can’t afford to lose progress.” You defended yourself in a small voice. </p><p>Mark remained silent for a moment, you could feel his eyes boring into you. “Show me your arm.”</p><p>“What?” You asked looking up at him, slight fear shining in your eyes, not noticing Ten’s entertained look dropping from his facing quickly turning to concern. </p><p>“Show me your arm.” Mark demanded once again. “Now.” You let out a sigh, lifting your left arm to him.</p><p>He pulled up your sleeve, despite how angry his voice sounded, his touch was very gentle and he was careful pulling off your bandage. Right on your forearm sat four angry red lines, that were slowly scabbing over. It wasn’t too deep but it was certainly going to take a bit to heal. </p><p>Mark lifted a hand to his face covering his mouth, as his eyes studied your injury. You couldn’t tell what he was thinking as he observed. You just watched and waited to see what would happen next. This has never happened before. Sure 109 has acted aggressive and had acted out against guards but never once has he hurt you or Mark so this was a first. </p><p>You could hear a soft, “What the fuck..” Coming from where Ten was sitting but you were too concerned with what Mark was doing, what he was thinking, to be able to react to the research subject sitting in your office. </p><p>A sigh escaped your partner as he replaced the badage. “You need to stop acting so rashly. Your life isn’t as lesser to theirs as you think it is.” </p><p>You froze. He never brought it up so directly like this. You always had a feeling he knew, that you didn’t value your life as much as your research or your subjects. It shouldn’t be surprising to you considering he was just as smart as you were, maybe more. The two of you were close, and the both of you trained together to pick be able to pick up on any mental change in your subjects so it wasn’t surprising that he was able to pick up on your mental state.</p><p>Your gaze fell back to your desk again. </p><p>“Ten, go somewhere else please. For right now.” Mark ordered his voice returning to his normal tone, but you could hear the anger, the concern. You didn’t want to deal with this. You didn’t even hear a response from Subject 10. The door closing was good enough to know he left. </p><p>“Look Y/N. I know it’s something hard to change, to fix, but you have to. I don’t know when you picked this up, but I know for a fact you didn’t used to be this way.” He moved over to your side, wrapping an arm around your shoulders pulling you close to give you some sort of comfort knowing you weren’t happy with the topic at hand. </p><p>“But I’m partially to blame for not noticing this change sooner, for not trying to step in sooner.” You looked up at him saying this, shock clear on your face. </p><p>As soon as you regained your thoughts, you shook your head. “No. You can’t put this on you. It's not your fault.” What he saw, what he used to see anyway.. You were like this before but that was before you joined the research center. You just never noticed you were slipping back into old habits, using your subjects to justify your actions. </p><p>“I..” You swallowed before speaking up again. “I will try to act better Mark.. I know you are concerned.” You fiddled with your hands out of anxiousness. </p><p>“That is all I ask. Come on give me a hug, and let’s get to work.” Mark pulled you close for a hug which you gladly returned, the comfort from it helping to get rid of some of the stress you were certainly feeling. You were glad you were able to form such a strong friendship with your research partner. </p><p>“I will even stay late today so that you can get some rest.” He said with his usual smile on his face as he pulled you to your feet. </p><p>“Hmm.. I dunno about that I take my job pretty seriously.” You said jokingly as you grabbed your tablet before he pulled you out the door. </p><p>✦</p><p>As a few days passed, not much had changed with your research subjects. 109 had shown no change or any sign of the event that occurred a few days prior. </p><p>You hadn’t seen 2 again since that night. Every time you checked the video feed on your tablet he was in his room, not once even showing interest in stepping back out again. </p><p>There was no progress made with 88 and 4 but there was certainly a change in their moods. As you stood there and observed from the upper floor of the containment you could see 4’s smile. It was bright, full of life, something that you haven’t seen in a long time. Though as 4 spent more time with 88 the more and more you had seen his smile. The more you saw his old personality return. </p><p>You turned to your partner who was sitting in a chair just behind you. You let out a small sigh, you couldn’t believe you were doing this. “I’m guessing he is ready to get inside the room.”</p><p>Mark let out a chuckle. “Yeah. He has been more on my nerves than usual this morning.” He stood up from the chair after everything was adjusted according to what needed to be done for this test. </p><p>As much as the two of you didn’t want 88 in the room when you introduced 10 and 4 every time the two of you tried to return him to his original containment he would be out and back in 4’s room in no time at all. The Higher ups really needed to get that ability proofing all over the sector but it was money they didn’t have at the moment and the fact that it had to be specialized for every single ability that was contained in your sector. </p><p>Another sigh escaped you. More risks to consider. You almost didn’t let this test go through considering it would be two against one if the situation went south. Neither Mark or you could step in considering the lack of abilities. </p><p>You took a moment looking down at the two who didn’t know you were there. The two were just sitting close by each other, talking casually. As annoying as Ten was you were still afraid for him. He was still someone you were supposed to look after. It took a whole hour of him convincing you that he would be fine for you to finally go through with the test. </p><p>To say the least you were filled with dread. Dull eyes looked at the two currently in the room before you pushed a hand through your hair. You glanced at Mark as he stepped up by your side. His hand placed on your shoulder in a reassuring manner. </p><p>“Let him in.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little note to keep track of names with their subject numbers. <br/>4 - Baek<br/>88 - Kai<br/>2 - Taemin<br/>109 - Taeyong<br/>10 - Ten (Kinda straight forward tho)</p><p>Only one left is Lucas!! He will be introduced next chapter I promise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Meeting between New Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding on to. Ten had stepped inside the containment and so far nothing bad was happening to Subject number 10. The three regarded each other, studied each other. You didn’t know what would happen next and you were afraid. </p><p>Mark had his hand on your shoulder giving you a reassuring squeeze, trying to calm your anxieties. He was the first to break the silence that had built in the observation room. “88 and 4 seem tense, while Ten…” A small chuckle came from his lips as your partner observed the relaxed expression on Ten’s face. </p><p>“I’m glad the two of you can be relaxed in this kind of situation.” Your gaze remained on three subjects in the room before turning down to tap out some notes on your tablet. </p><p>“It will work out fine, I’m sure of it. Have faith in Ten and I.” Mark stated looking at you for a moment, before turning back to observe. </p><p>The words had you turning your attention to Mark, gaze falling on his profile. His dark eyes watched the room below the two of you but you were certain he saw you staring. A smirk that appeared on his features only confirmed what you knew to be true. </p><p>With a scoff and the roll of your eyes, your turned your attention back to the containment, ignoring the chuckle that came from your partner. The small playful moment ending right then as the two of you got back to actually doing your job. </p><p>“He has gotten closer.” Mark hummed out, sounding somewhat pleased with this development. </p><p>“88 and 4 are still cautious of him though.” You said quietly. “I’m betting they are both thinking he is just another researcher, which makes me wonder if Ten will do something to show he is one of them.” </p><p>You knew that Ten wore subject clothes but in a place like this where anyone could easily get a hold of subject clothes, it was hard to trust as proof, at least for other subjects. There were very limited ways that Ten could get them to trust him. </p><p>“The cameras are recording correct?” You asked. You knew the answer but you still wanted to ask and make sure. </p><p>“When are the cameras not recording?” Mark asked, his voice teasing. </p><p>You shoved him lightly with your currently free arm. “Shut up.” You said. “I just wanted to double check. You know how I am.” There was a small pout on your face from his teasing, but you knew he meant no harm. </p><p>He let out a fake “Ow..” but you didn’t have to look to know there was a grin on his face. You could tell just from knowing him for a long time. </p><p>Silence fell between the two of you once again, both of you watching and waiting on something, anything to happen between the three of the people in the room. Aside from his initial greeting, Ten hadn’t said anything, no words were spoken by the other two test subjects in the room. </p><p>You wanted to push Ten, give him some instruction but you couldn’t. If you even spoke this whole test could be ruined, Ten could be in even more danger than he currently was. There was tension throughout your body. No matter how much you wanted to relax, you couldn’t. You had to trust subject 10 to be able to handle this situation. </p><p>Your eyes were locked on the trio in the room as soon as Ten finally began trying to interact with the two companions. Your hand gripped tightly on your tablet as you waited for what would happen next. You didn’t even need to look at Mark to know he was engrossed in the situation just as much as you were. </p><p>And just like that Ten had surprised his two researchers with his next move. In a mere second the space that had remained between the three subjects was closed to a respectable distance. That small moment Ten being his usual self but showing a new ability that neither Mark nor You had seen him show before, and never would see again. </p><p>“You saw that right?” Mark asked, neither of you paying attention to the small talk that the three subjects were now making in light of Ten showing he was a test subject as well. </p><p>“Uh-huh” You were dumbfounded to say the least. Your brain trying to process what exactly you had just witnessed. No matter how many times you had seen their strange abilities, it always surprised you whenever you saw them again. </p><p>As soon as you collected yourself, you opened up Subject 10’s file, going to make the appropriate edit. “Just like 88..” You commented as you added teleporting to the long list of abilities Ten has displayed, but all of them, in the whole history of him being at this facility, he had only displayed them once. </p><p>Mark’s eyes were still locked on the subjects in the containment, but you could tell his mind was thinking through all of the information on Ten. “How many abilities has Ten shown us so far?” He asked you knowing that you were looking at the information.</p><p>A small hum escaped you as you looked at the list for a small moment. “Of our known abilities? At least 40..” You commented, shuddering a bit as you remembered some of his more violent displays, even if he never hurt you or Mark. </p><p>“None of them repeats?” He asked grimly already knowing the answer.<br/>
“None of them repeats.” You remarked plainly, not likely the fact at all, but at least he showed a perfect mastery over his numerous abilities unlike 211. You didn’t understand Subject 10, he was a mystery for as long as he has been in the center. </p><p>The three test subjects were just talking now. As much as you wanted to pay attention to every word they spoke, you couldn’t. Everything they were discussing was stuff you already knew since it was about their time at the center. Mark seems to pay attention more than you, but that was only to certain things that he didn’t bother to research when he joined your team. Things that had occured before he joined the center. </p><p>As time passed you found yourself settled back into the chair. All of them seemed to get along, things were going well. There weren't any hostile feelings left in the air between them. As you watched the three it seemed more and more like they were just old friends who haven’t seen each other in a long time. </p><p>Mark has stepped out of the room for a moment, when one conversation caught your attention. 4’s familiar voice brought you out of your trance. </p><p>“What did you do before you got to the center?” His question was directed at Ten, seeing how he already knew 88. </p><p>“I don’t remember.” Ten replied, the conversation becoming more serious than it was precious moments before. The bright and wide grins seemed to vanish as they all intently listened to what eachother had to say. </p><p>“I honestly don’t remember anything before the center. I barely remember an incident… then vaguely being told about the center and how I was being taken here, and then everything after that is just the center. Nothing before.” Ten said, his face looking to the ceiling of the containment as he pondered over his past. </p><p>Well that was more than he ever told you. Maybe it was because of the fact he might have deemed it unimportant. Even if it was very little information it was still new. A new little crack in the mystery that was Ten. Maybe you would have to pry your higher ups for more information on him, see if they could do some digging for you if you could convince them that it was worthwhile. </p><p>“If you don’t mind me asking, can you tell me how the two of you ended up here?” Ten asked, his tone cautious. </p><p>88 was the first to speak up. “I’m one of the newer ones here.. I haven’t been here as long as Baekhyun, or even you. I ended up here shortly after I discovered my jumping ability. One wrong call from one accidental sighting and I was brought here..” </p><p>88’s dark gaze drifted over to the older male sitting beside him. “I never expected to find someone I knew here..” Kai stated. “I don’t think I was supposed to know until my first escape. As soon as I stepped out of that room, that containment. I could feel something familiar but I didn’t know how to explain it. I don’t think I can still.”</p><p>So 88 could feel something every time he left his containment. There was something that was drawing him to Subject 4. What though? Just another question to every vague answer. </p><p>Baekhyun nodded when Kai had mentioned a connection. “Like him I could feel it too, but it wasn’t until he stepped into my containment that I did.” </p><p>You never expected Baekhyun’s gaze to land right on you even though he couldn’t see through the glass panel you were standing behind. Had he known you were there the whole time? </p><p>His gaze fell back to the others as he spoke up again, “I can only assume one of them opened the door when Kai was out of his room.” Baekhyun shrugged sitting back. “I know they are the only ones that can open them, no matter how hard I try.”</p><p>Ten let out a small hum, clearly knowing the truth behind everything that had happened. “Probably so.” So he was choosing to hide the fact that he had somewhat of a close bond with the two of you? Or was he waiting for a better chance to reveal the truth. “Didn’t you say you got it open one time? Or was that because of your jumping ability?” Ten asked turning the subject away from the researchers. </p><p>“I was able to jump through all of the times I was able to get out.. The first time I didn't think they had anything in place but afterwards. I wouldn’t be surprised if every time I got out was intentional..” You could tell from the look on his face he was coming to realize that it was the truth. </p><p>Ten spoke up next. “Well at least you have reunited with someone you know, and clearly they have at least some kindness to them to allow the two of you to stay together.” You couldn’t tell if that statement was a compliment or a suggestion to let them stay together permanently. </p><p>Baekhyun nodded. “Yeah, that is one positive at least.”</p><p>“The researchers seem nice. To me, it seems like they are just doing their job. I don’t think they are the ones that want to keep us here.” Ten spoke up in your favor of being another positive even if he was hiding his connection with the two of you. </p><p>No. You didn’t want to keep them here. Yes you wanted to find out exactly what was going on with their abilities, and their differences from regular people, but keeping them trapped? No. You were sure there better ways of keeping their abilities in check, and allowing them to keep their lives instead of confining them to this space, but alas you were just doing your job. Doing what you were told to do, keeping the life you had left. </p><p>“I haven’t gotten the chance to talk with either of them. At first they seemed nice but then everything became repetitive, there wasn’t a point in talking.” Baekhyun commented, causing you to hesitate in your notes for a small moment. He continued. “The girl.. She has been here longer. She was here when I first got here. The guy.. He didn’t show up for a couple years.” </p><p>88 Seemed to agree with what the older had said. “What they approach you with is very repetitive. I have realized that, but I haven’t been here long enough to give a good judgement either.”</p><p>“I don’t know if it's just because I don’t remember my past or if it's because I have had more interaction time with our two researchers, but.. I like them.” Ten stated. There was honesty in Ten’s tone. Something he never really admitted so directly. It was always in a teasing or joking form, but not this time. “I like them a lot.” </p><p>The statement had made you paused once again. You understood his situation on the subject. If his affection, if his friendliness towards the two of you was due to his isolation or if it was actually something real. </p><p>The door opening brought you back from your musing, Mark poking his head in. “Higher ups said to wrap it up. They think they have spent too much time together.”</p><p>You turned back to him. “But-” You started, only to be cute off. </p><p>“No buts, unfortunately. They said you were already pushing it with the whole keeping 4 and 88 in the same place. They can’t allow too many changes in such a short amount of time.” Mark stated knowing how you worked and how the Higher ups worked. </p><p>You let out a low drawn out sigh. “Fine. You can grab him from the containment then, since you agreed to this whole thing in the first place.” You grabbed your things before heading down the stairs, pausing to watch Mark open the containment to grab Ten. You lead the two men out the room. Many new questions from this interaction weighing on your mind. </p><p>As Mark stepped into your office first, you turned to Ten. “Are you going to join us?” Basically, it was an open invitation to come inside your office something you didn’t extend to him often. </p><p>Ten shook his head. “No. Everything you guys need is on the recordings, I just want to sleep if I’m honest. The excitement wore me out.” </p><p>You nodded at his comment, a little confused, but not questioning it. “Alright, see you in a few hours then.”<br/>
✦</p><p>After you and Mark reviewed every little detail in the footage, every little word, every shift in posture, any hint as to something new, you decided you needed a break from watching the video feed and check in on some of the other subjects. As you went to step out of the office Mark called to you. </p><p>“Take a break and get some sleep after you do your rounds. You need some sleep, I will watch them and do some research for a bit okay?” You tried to argue with him but of course you didn’t get anywhere. He was as hard headed as you were sometimes. </p><p>Ten was asleep like he had said. 2 was inside his room not paying any attention to you at all as he was writing in a notebook. 109 didn’t acknowledge you either, which wasn’t shocking. 4 and 88 were the same as ever. 211.. 211 had more energy than you could deal with. </p><p>While you appreciated his bright attitude, your work never allowed you to match his energy. You were always worn and tired. Maybe one day, one day there would be a spot where his energy could be used up like you knew he wanted. </p><p>You stood in his room, a small grin on your face as he flashed you a big bright one when you stepped inside. </p><p>“Are things going okay with you 211? Food okay? Are you entertained enough?” You asked, getting the basics out of the way. </p><p>“I told you to call me Lucas.” He said in his usual sweet way, his deep voice always making you relax despite the stress on your shoulders. </p><p>“But yes. The food is good, and I’m doing pretty good too. Though, I am going to need a new cup for my pencils and pens.” He said with a sheepish chuckle, to which you let out a small giggle of your own. </p><p>“Again 211?” Your tone was teasing, clear to show that you were joking. You understood his situation and how it was for him, and his ability. </p><p>“I will put in the request for you, and maybe have some back-ups lined up too. With more practice I’m sure one day you will be able to get free roam privileges. I hate having to keep you here.” You said to him. His personality was too bright, he was too friendly to be stuck in the room. </p><p>“Nah don’t worry about it too much. I prefer being in here so that way I don’t mess up anything important for you guys. One day though. One day I will be able to get out of here.” His bright smile was back in no time.<br/>
“Alright then, I will drop it for now.” You said keeping your tone friendly. “While I hate to cut this short, I’m going to have to jump to the small test I need from you now. I need to get some rest, I have had a long few days.” You didn’t bother to hide how you felt from 211. He always understood no matter the situation, remaining positive as can be, and you apprenticated it. You carefully placed the small egg shaped object on the table that was kept in the center of the room. </p><p>“It’s not a problem.” Lucas stated, clearly not minding that you needed to get some sleep. “Make sure you take care of yourself too though since you always make sure I do.” He said looking at you, the smile on his face restoring some of your brightness. </p><p>He had approached the table, his hand reaching out for the object you had placed at its center. Only to pause a small distance away to look at you. A single nod from you had him closing the distance, a single relaxed finger touching the object. </p><p>Like all of the other times you have seen it, cracks split their way from where he touched the egg shape, completely engulfing it in no time before it completely fell into dust. No matter the object material, no matter the object’s size. It was always the same, turning to a fine dust that left no resemblance of the object it was before. </p><p>You noted some things down on your tablet for a moment as Lucas just stood there and watched you, waiting for you to be done. When you were you smiled up at him, a real smile instead of the fake ones you gave him sometimes. </p><p>“Thank you for working with me. It makes me really happy that you are.” You said. </p><p>That signature grin was back on his face in no time at all. “I’m glad I can make your day a little easier Y/N. Anything it takes to get used to whatever this is.”</p><p>“Alright, thank you again. I will be going now. My bed is calling my name.” You said to him, your hand with the tablet falling to your side, not taking long to reach the door. </p><p>He called out to you before you completely exited. Your attention falling back on the tall man once again. “Sleep well Y/N.”</p><p>Your real smile was on your face in no time again, a silent thanks. As you stepped out of his containment, you made a small futile wish. You wanted all of your subjects happy, like him, again. </p><p>✦</p><p>It should have caught you off guard when Ten didn’t follow the two of you back to your office for discussions. Just passing it off as him wanting to go to his room to get some sleep, that his excitement for interacting with the other subjects kept him up and wore him out. You should have pressed more now that you were thinking about it, but you didn’t.</p><p>And now? Looking at the situation you were facing? You should have known something was up. Something had changed, and there was something you missed. That interaction.. The way he reacted. You should have known, you really should have known. </p><p>You were quickly moving down the hallway that was your sector, your gaze looking to Mark as he stepped out of 211’s containment but as soon as he spotted you he called your name trying to get you to stop. When you didn’t, he stepped into your path, his arms coming out and capturing you preventing you from moving forward. You had to see 109, you had to. You struggled against his hold. Not bothering to notice the guards stationed outside the two doors at the end of the hall.</p><p>“Y/N. Going to see him right now would just make things worse..” He grunted out as he fought your movements for a moment before finally you gave up knowing he could easily over power you if he wanted. </p><p>“But.. I have to make sure he is okay..” You said, your tone showing just how much this event was affecting you. “We.. It felt like I was finally making progress with him..” Your body slouched, the adrenaline in your body a moment before when you first found out 109 was hurt quickly fading allowing exhaustion to take its place. Mark was supporting your weight at this point with his hold. </p><p>“I know..” Mark said, pulling you closer against him, knowing the amount of mental stress you had been under lately wasn’t helping with your current situation. </p><p>Mark turned you around and pulled you into his side, walking you in the opposite direction you were heading. Heading back to the offices. He pulled you inside his office which sat opposite to your own. He helped you settle into the chair across from his desk before taking a seat in his chair. His office was always a little neater than yours, never as many papers scattered around. </p><p>Your arm was settled on the arm rest, hand cradling your head as your gaze remained to the ground. </p><p>“Who did it?” You asked, tone sounding defeated. After you got the message you didn’t pay attention to the details, just the fact that 109 was hurt.. All of your progress was gone.. </p><p>“Y/N…” Mark started his tone clearly showing you wouldn’t want to hear it. </p><p>“Who. Did. It?” You stated emphasizing you wanted to know. You had to know. </p><p>There was a heavy pause before he spoke again. “Subject 10.” </p><p>Everything around you froze. Your blood ran cold. You.. What.. Ten..? You.. You couldn’t believe it. Subject 10 never showed a history of violence… He just.. What….?</p><p>“Are… Are you sure? How.. He didn’t seem to be the type..” You said, your voice becoming meeker. As much as he bugged you, you never imagined him doing something like this. </p><p>Mark let out a sigh, understanding your thought process. He ran his hand through his hair. “It’s him.. In the footage you can see him get into 109’s containment before the video feed cuts off. We…” He paused assessing his word choice for a moment before he spoke again. “We assume that he used two different abilities he hasn’t displayed before to get inside, and then one again when he shut off the camera feed. By the time we got to the room, the damage was already done.”</p><p>You rubbed your hand over your face as you processed the information. “So…”</p><p>“He didn’t fight us taking him back to his containment. His free roam privileges have been revoked, and he has no right to get them back any time soon. Also we aren’t allowed to step foot into Subject 10’s and 109’s room for the next few days. Orders from higher ups.” Mark informed you. </p><p>“Is Subject 10 okay?” You asked, trying to fully grasp this situation. So much was being thrown at you. </p><p>“He is fine.. He refuses to speak up about what exactly he has done to 109 and why he did it. Not even I could drag it out of him.” Mark sounded defeated too.</p><p>As much as you wanted to go down there and speak to him yourself you know you couldn’t. Your bosses would be on your case in no time.. They didn’t tolerate any event like this, and there were certain things that had to be done when it did occur. “So, We are just supposed to ignore two of our subjects until further notice?” You asked, clearly not wanting to do as you were directed. All Mark offered in reply was a nod. A sullen silence falling over both of you. </p><p>A soft knock at Mark’s door pulled the both of you out of your depressive mood. It seemed one shock wasn’t enough for either of you today. As soon as you opened the door, you were both met with Subject 2. </p><p>The shock of the moment causes you to slip up. </p><p>“Taemin?” You asked. The quick small smile on his face at his real name didn’t go unnoticed.</p><p>“I heard about the incident, and I might be able to help on the matter.” The older man said.</p><p>Mark who was more level headed than you at the current moment answered. “What is it Subject 2?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Questions and Concerns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heck I'm sorry for being inacctive so long but I have been so busy with everything going on that I didn't have time to sit down and write, but I finally got this done. I'm hoping the next chapter will be longer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kicked out. </p><p>You were kicked out of Mark’s office as soon as Subject 2 had shown up, with possible answers as to what exactly happened between Ten and 109. You wanted to know but as much as you insisted in being there Taemin stayed rooted in his spot that you didn’t need to hear this. That he didn't want you to hear this. Not yet.</p><p>Mark informed you that he would find a good way to share with you what information Taemin had shared with him, and essentially ushered you out of the office.. </p><p>It wasn’t fair.. They were your subjects as well! It was your place as their researcher to know important information! You let out a huff and stomped over to your office. You threw yourself into your desk chair settling at your computer to work, even if you were severely frustrated at what just occurred. </p><p>✦</p><p>The younger man gestured to the chair you just occupied for Taemin to take a seat. Once the older man had settled, even if he looked uncomfortable, Mark spoke. </p><p>“So why is this information so important that my partner couldn’t be in the room to hear it?” Mark said using a stern voice. He didn’t like to pull his authority especially with someone older than him, but it had to be done. He wanted to have you with him, but this information was too important for him not to pass on just because he couldn’t meet one simple demand. </p><p>Taemin let out a small sigh, his blank look not moving off of his face. “It has to do with her. I may not be the most active in the sector despite my free roam but I notice more than you think I do.” Subject 2 said. </p><p>He straightened out in his chair, pushing himself to sit a little straighter. “I run into Ten often when the two of you aren’t here. It wasn’t unusual for him to act out like that especially when it comes to her.” Taemin said, his voice plain and flat. </p><p>“Subject 10 isn’t one to show violent tendencies. So you are suggesting that he becomes violent with things that have to do with her?” Mark asked, the writing end of his pen sitting between his fingers, ready to write anything down. He didn’t like where this was going. If that was the case then Subject 10 would have to be removed from their observation. Especially if he was too dangerous. </p><p>“More like he becomes violent if someone does something to upset her or hurt her.” The older man stated. “He has threatened me before over something I just casually mentioned. Thinking I was upsetting her somehow.”</p><p>Mark paused letting the words sink in for a moment trying to figure out what exactly Ten’s motivations were. “So is he attracted to her in a romantic manner?” If he was, it was another reason for the higher ups to take their subjects. Results would become bias if this was the case. </p><p>“No..” Taemin said, making Mark feel relieved but as soon as the older went to speak again Mark stopped him by holding up a single finger. </p><p>Quickly the researcher typed something in on the computer doing a quick few things here and there before turning back to Taemin. <br/>“Alright now we can talk freely without Higher ups getting a recording of this conversation.” </p><p>Taemin was a little confused but he wasn’t going to ask just yet. “Not yet anyway. He is possessive of her that is for sure, but I’m certain he is possessive of you as well.” He took a small breath before speaking again. “That incident with 109. I saw the injuries on her arm. I saw her running to help him that night. Afterwards when she made her rounds I could easily see the bandage.” Taemin adjusted in his seat again. “Based on what I know about Ten it wasn’t unusual.”</p><p>Mark was deep in thought, but he was listening intently to what Subject 2 was saying. “So this started because she decided to help 109? That 109 is in the condition he is in because he hurt her?” Mark asked leaning back in his chair, dark eyes firm on the older man in his office. </p><p>“I’m saying 109’s damage is Ten taking some sort of revenge. He is attached to both of you, in my current opinion a little too attached.” Current? The word had caught Mark off guard for a moment. “But if you had been the one in her situation, the one with the injury, I think the outcome would have been the same.” </p><p>He was attached to both of the researchers? It would make sense considering how often Subject 10 would barge into their offices. He would spend his free time in either of their company. He basically acted as their friend occasionally stepping into a flirty territory with either of them. Of course neither of the two researchers would accept his joking affection. </p><p>Mark let out a small sigh, before speaking up again. “I can’t believe I’m asking this especially to one of my own subjects.. But,” Mark let out a huff before straightening up, fingers tapping lightly against the desk. “What do you think should be done? Should we turn Ten over to another sector as our protocol states?”</p><p>Taemin shrugged. “This is outside of my concern. I don’t care what you guys do.” Subject 2 stood up from the chair, before speaking again. “But.. I suggest not transferring him. If you aren’t careful Ten might wind up being more violent than he already is.” </p><p>Taemin opened the door, noting that your office door was closed and you were nowhere in sight. “He ignored you when you tried to talk to him, didn’t he?”</p><p>Mark nodded. </p><p>“Well it sounds to me that he is punishing himself.” Taemin said, before stepping out of the door letting the researcher think to himself. </p><p>Mark hummed. “So I guess we just let this play out. Monitor him closely..” The researcher mused to himself, letting his thoughts take him again. Despite his current closed off nature, Ten would have to be watched closely if he is punishing himself for his actions.. Hopefully it wouldn’t turn into some sort of physical punishment for himself. </p><p>Mark let another stressed sigh. Just more to add to his already stressful workload, but what was worse was how he was gonna have to break this to you. He didn’t even know how to take the information himself. </p><p>“Oh my god..”</p><p>✦</p><p>It had been a few days at this point. Mark had refused to tell you what he and Taemin talked about always saying he ‘didn’t know how to word it yet.’ You wanted to know. These were your subjects so of course you pressed on the subject ready to jump in and fix whatever the situation was. And maybe.. Just maybe you could get 10 back to normal, and restore the progress made with 109, but the more you pressed for the info the more Mark brushed you off, and avoided you. Honestly.. It hurt. </p><p>At this point you just expected Mark to ignore you, to never tell you the information he said he would share with you. You sat slouched in your chair in your office, eyes going over data for the nth time since you returned to your office. Your morning rounds not even changing. Everything was the same, and now the one time something was different you weren’t even allowed to go talk to either subject the guards still stationed outside both of their containment. What were you going to do?</p><p>You rubbed your hands on your face for a moment giving you eyes a break from looking at the screen for such a long time. The question of what to do about the situation repeated in your mind. Your partner, your long time trusted partner, wasn’t even helping you. Your subjects.. None of them could help except for subject 2 but he wouldn’t talk to you. </p><p>Your mind ran through the events of the day, of the interaction between the three subjects that happened the morning before Ten attacking 109. Maybe.. Maybe you could talk to Subject 4 and 88? Maybe they could provide some insight on the situation? </p><p>…</p><p>It couldn’t hurt.</p><p>With a sigh you pushed back from your desk, standing and stretching yourself out before grabbing your tablet. You stepped out into the empty hallway, your eyes scanning through it before moving down the long hallway that was your sector. Subject 2 and Subject 4’s rooms sat closest to the offices so you didn’t have to move too far to reach the containment. </p><p>As soon as you stepped into the containment, the two subjects' attention was on the door, both of them alert and not particularly happy looking, you knew they probably didn’t like you but they were really your only hope. </p><p>You walked over to the glass that seperated the containment from the first floor observation, plopping yourself down onto the floor with a sigh. Their gazes locked onto you but you didn’t mind. </p><p>You sat with your legs crossed, elbow resting on your knee with your hand holding your head. Your tablet sat on the floor in front of you, your gaze on the screen that held the controls for Subjects 4’s containment. You tapped at a couple things before allowing communication between the two rooms. </p><p>When you spoke your voice was plain and tired. It was clear to tell that you haven’t been resting well since the event that occured. “Hello you two.”</p><p>They just stared at you, this was outside your normal rounds. Outside of what you normally did for testing so you didn’t blame them for being hesitant. </p><p>“Look I’m here for some conversation and maybe you can give me some answers. I don’t suppose Mark has been here?”</p><p>88 was the one to speak up first. “Mark? That’s his name?”</p><p>You nodded. You knew these two didn’t tend to call either of you by your names so it didn’t surprise you that they didn’t know, or at least 88. 4 had been here long enough to know your names but you could tell that he didn’t particularly care about using them. </p><p>“Yes, he is Mark, and I’m Y/N.” You responded. </p><p>“Y/N..” Kai echoed. “It’s a nice name.”</p><p>“Thanks,” You said mutely, you weren’t really here for compliments. “Look I know the two of you probably aren’t aware but there was a situation. An altercation happened between two of the other subjects the other day.”</p><p>“And that has to do with us, how?” Subject 4 stated harshly trying to figure out exactly what your intentions were. </p><p>“One of the subjects involved was Subject 10. The one the two of you interacted with the morning before the incident.” You stated flatly, eyes gauging the two of them for any kind of reaction. Subject 4 looking somewhat curious while 88 seemed a little shocked by the news. </p><p>“You don’t seem surprised, Subject 4.” You observed simply. </p><p>“I..” One time he didn’t have some sort of harsh tone for you. That was all he ever had for you these days. “I don’t know. I don’t know him well enough but despite his innocent looking demeanor there was something different?” It was a question. He was unsure. </p><p>Kai shook his head. “I don’t see it. He didn’t seem the type, at least not without a good enough reason.” </p><p>“That is what has me confused. Ten doesn’t have a past he remembers. He just remembers this place so what would he have a connection to enough to be willing to harm another subject who is contained?” You asked more so musing to yourself than to them but you would welcome any feedback they could give you. </p><p>The two subjects looked back to each other, not really able to provide an answer to your question. </p><p>You could feel their eyes turn back to you even if your gaze was towards the ceiling, your mind searching for any possible answer to your question as to why this happened. </p><p>"Maybe.." You heard 88's voice. It was quite like he wasn't sure if he should say anything but there wasn't a protest from either you or subject 4 so he continued.</p><p>"Maybe it has to do with you? Or uhh.. Mark? I remember subject 10 stating he liked the two of you." 88 was hesitant about sharing this information. You could hear it in his tone. Whether he thought it was private information or if he was wrong in his words you didn't know. "That is the only possibility I can think of but even if I remember that correctly I don't see how that would cause him to lash out." Kai said. </p><p>As subject 88 spoke, it felt like the prices were falling in place. It made sense.. Ten saw your wound from 109 when Mark confronted you about it. You knew he was concerned about it considering how his amusement had slipped away from his face as soon as he saw it. Your subject was concerned about you.. He cared for you more than you realized.. How could you not have seen this? </p><p>The subjects must have seen the change on your face because as soon as your face grew grim subject 4 was the one to speak up. </p><p>“Y/N..?” His voice was soft when he spoke, concern laced in his tone. You almost didn’t even realize it was subject 4 that had spoken to you. </p><p>You looked up meeting Subject 4’s gaze, concern was all you could see. No longer was there a cold front he put up every time you were around. A small glimpse of the person you used to know, but as much as you wanted to relish in that moment you couldn’t. There were too many concerns flowing through your mind. </p><p>You stood, grabbing your tablet in the process, gaze locked towards the ground. “I..” You started. “I have to go.” </p><p>“Wait.. Y/N!” The subjects called after you as you hurried out of the containment. You ignored their calls. With this new information… You had to talk to Mark. Was this what he was hiding from you?</p><p>You hurried down the long stark hallway, your mind not even paying attention to what was around you. You needed to talk to Mark, you needed to speak with your research partner. </p><p>You stood outside Mark’s office door. You knew he was here. You also knew he locked his office to avoid you. As much as you wanted to be annoyed by his behavior you couldn’t at the moment. The concern for your subjects, the concern for what you learned plagued your mind causing anxiety to bubble up inside of you. </p><p>If this was the cause of the situation, if you were the cause of this situation.. You didn’t know what you would do. All of this over an accident.. 109 hadn’t meant to hurt you. It was an accident.. And now 109 was hurt because of Ten.. Ten was most likely hurting too from being locked away. All of this because of you, all of this because an accident. </p><p>You let out a shaky sigh before raising your hand to knock on Mark’s officer door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AH! I'm sorry I took so long on updating! Things happened and I just lost motivation for everything, but finally! Finally I managed to sit down and finish this chapter that was a long heckin time coming. I'm trying to get back into somewhat of a schedule for writing but I dunno how well it will go but I'm gonna stick with it and try not to go as long between updates again.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sat at the door for just a moment, nothing but silence greeting you as you waited. Maybe he wasn't in his office.. but you didn't know where else he would be. </p>
<p>As you turned to leave the door slid open, revealing the somewhat messy office to you. Mark sat inside at his desk. His face was distracted by his tablet but he was the only one that could let you inside due to his recent locking of his office. So he knew that you were there. Cautiously you stepped inside the dim room. Your eyes scanning over his figure. </p>
<p>He looked tired, dark circles under his eyes. His whole body slumped over in his chair. You didn’t know what to say first. Whether to comment on his clear lack of care for himself or the revelation you had learned in the room speaking to Subject 4 and 88. There was an unspoken tension sitting between the two of you as one of you waited for the other to speak. Unsure how to bridge this drift that was created between the two of you. </p>
<p>Overcoming your nerves, you spoke up first. Your concern over your long time partner coming forth more than the topic that was repeating in your mind. He was in bad shape, even you could tell. "Have you even slept in the past few days?" You asked with concern laced in your tone. </p>
<p>He waved his hand, and responded coldly. "Not so much but there are things to be done. What did you really come in here for?" </p>
<p>You flinched at his cold tone, irritation swelling inside you. Yes you wanted to speak with him but he was the one that let you inside, he didn't have to treat you so harshly. In fact you would rather him give you the cold shoulder instead of speaking so so… you didn’t know. </p>
<p>"Mark you need to sleep." As much as you wanted to talk about what you learned, his health, their health always came first for you. It's how you always were, they came before you, your work came before you. These men were your life but you never realized just how bad it was. If something happened to them, you didn’t know what you would do. </p>
<p>He quickly bit back a sharp reply, not caring about your concern on his state. You shouldn’t even care. "Says the one that doesn't care about her health at all." His tone remaining harsh. </p>
<p>You froze. Your eyes widening at him unsure of how to respond. Your usually cheerful partner being so bitter towards you was not normal. His insults in this manner weren’t normal. </p>
<p>You pulled your bottom lip between your teeth trying to prevent yourself from lashing out. Retorts filling your mind before disappearing just as quickly as your mind processed his words. Tears started pooling in the corner of your eye as pain filled your chest. You deserved this didn't you? </p>
<p>"Fine.” You bit back, using a harsh tone to try and hide the pain you were feeling. “Go ahead and keep doing what you are doing. Sorry I bothered you." You said, turning and walking out of the office quickly heading to the elevator to escape your sector. Ignoring Mark's calls for you to come back. As the elevator doors closed you saw your partner hurrying towards it trying to get in before you went away from him but it was too late. The doors closed with your partner just a few steps from the compartment.</p>
<p>As you sat in the elevator alone, you sniffed, a hand coming up to rub your nose as you tried to keep tears at bay. You need to go somewhere Mark wouldn't find you, and your room was certainly not one of those options. You never really had to escape your sector.. There wasn’t really anything that ever drove you away, but this time...</p>
<p>You hummed a shaky tune, trying to keep your mind occupied as you wondered on where you could go, to escape.. To not be found by your partner.. You needed space. Your song paused for a moment, more sniffles escaping you before you continued your tune. </p>
<p>Another sniff happened, the elevator arrived at the droms. The doors slid open but you ignored it. In your panic to escape, you had gone to the floor, but now you had a destination in mind. You pressed the button to the sector you had in mind. Pressing the button to force the doors to close. With the destination planneed, when the elevator jolted, relief flooded through you. Mark wouldn’t think to find you there. You had only gone to this place for a rare moment of silence in your early years. </p>
<p>Once the elevator halted you stepped out into the hallway that was a part of a different sector you visited on the occasion. At the end of the hall stood a greenhouse, the spot where you were headed. While it wasn’t originally created for staff, any staff or subject was allowed to visit, granted if the subject that worked with the plants liked the person. The greenhouse was made for a certain subject who specialized in plants and the generation of them. He kept the greenhouse in great shape for any visitor that he would have. The particular subject? You couldn’t really remember… it had been such a long time. </p>
<p>You reached the door scanning your badge, and to your surprise it had opened. You thought the subject would have removed you from his allowance list but it seemed he never did.. Maybe he forgot about you like you had with him. </p>
<p>You stepped into the humid room. The moisture in the air greeting you like a warm hug. The tension escaped you at that moment, knowing you were safe in this room. </p>
<p>The glass ceiling arched above you, showing the changing hues of the skies as the sun started to set. The flowers and plants that filled this room along with the occasional tree brought you peace. Mindlessly, your feet followed the colorful path that wound through the large room, carrying you to the certain spot that you used to sit. </p>
<p>Closer to the back, on a short off shoot, was a little bench. The wood was worn from use but still sturdy and strong. The black metal flaked in places from age but you wouldn’t have it any other way. </p>
<p>You sat down on the bench and buried your face in your hands, letting the emotions out. Your tears finally flowing free. Sobs wracked through your body. What were you going to do? You deserved Mark’s anger.. You didn’t deserve Ten’s attention on you. You didn’t deserve the looks of concern 4 and 88 had given you when you fled their containment. </p>
<p>God what was wrong with you? You knew how to handle this, you knew the protocol for this situation. If what you knew was true then why? Why did it bring you such distress? Why didn’t you just transfer Ten to a different sector like your higher ups would want? It would have been so easy so why did you choose the hard path? Mark may have been your partner but this was your sector first, and if someone had to be transferred it only required one researcher's approval. </p>
<p>It would just take one form so why didn’t you? Why won’t you? </p>
<p>You rubbed at your eyes, trying to dry your tears. Sobs had turned back into sniffles as you sat there for what felt like hours, but you knew it was only a few moments. Despite the constant question of your choices, you felt relief in the moment, to let it all out. </p>
<p>The sound of footsteps filled your ears. Your body stiffened. Your red eyes looking up at the little entrance to your side area to see someone you never would have expected in front of you. </p>
<p>“Taemin..” You said softly, your voice broken. </p>
<p>Subject 2 stood in front of you. His black hair hanging loosely on his head, not really styled in a certain manner like he would most of the time. Maybe because it was the time of day. There was concern in his dark eyes. Something you never imagined you would see from your subject. </p>
<p>“What-” Your voice cracked on you causing you to pause in your speaking. “What are you doing here?” Your voice was worn and soft. Your expression was defeated, your body slumped down on the bench. </p>
<p>You could tell he was observing you, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do the same. Your subject in front of you, in a place you haven’t seen him in a while, showing a behavior you haven’t seen in a long time but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. </p>
<p>“I was looking for you actually.” He said moving closer before taking a seat beside you, leaving a small gap between the two of you but sitting close enough that his presence brought comfort to you in your bad moment. </p>
<p>“Mark is distressed, you know? He couldn’t find you. He didn’t even notice that I was there.” The older male said sitting back, his dark gaze on you. An urge filling him to comfort you, but he didn’t know how.. He didn’t know if he was allowed to. The two of you weren’t close like you used to be. You had drifted apart long ago.</p>
<p>You let out a little scoff. “Looks like he didn’t try hard enough..” You mumbled darkly. </p>
<p>Taemin shook his head. “No. He did try, but you haven’t hid in here in a long time. He wouldn’t even know you would come here.” He said defending your partner. “Though for me, I figured you would be here. I remember you coming here all the time in your early years.” He stated recalling how things had used to be all those years ago. The time the two of you spent in this green house. </p>
<p>“Why do you even care, Subject 2?” You asked harshly. You wanted to be left alone, to suffer in silence, but at the same time something inside you was crying out for help, to be given comfort.</p>
<p>“I’m checking on you.” He stated simply. “I may not care about this.” He waved his hand through the air gesturing to the research center. “And we may not be close like we used to be but I know you, and I still care somewhat.”</p>
<p>You shook your head. “You shouldn’t.” You didn’t deserve it. You didn’t do anything to help Taemin. You tried to keep him how he used to be, but as time went on you gave up, only covering what you needed to when you visited him. It was like that with Subject 4 and Subject 109 as well. You claimed you cared about your subjects and making progress with all of them but did you really care for them? Or did you just care about your work? God it was a sucky realization.. </p>
<p>Your hands were on your face, rubbing away the few tears you had left. There was no energy left for you. Your body was slumped over in your spot. </p>
<p>“Well I’m not going to disagree with you. I shouldn’t care about you with all the things that happened here, and what you have had to put me through but I still do anyway.” He said, his gaze turning away from you and somewhere in front of him. </p>
<p>“I know some of the things you do aren’t your fault, you are just following instructions. I also know that some things you do are your own choices.” He said recalling just how you have acted in the past and how you stopped caring at a certain point with him, maybe it happened at the same time he stopped caring about you. It was hard to tell which came first. “We still have memories at this point.. Even if we act like strangers and maybe it’s because of those that I’m here right now.”</p>
<p>A silence stretched out between the two of you. It was neither comfortable nor uncomfortable. The two of you being left in your thoughts. You being left to deal with your own choices wondering where it all went wrong. Where you started to lose yourself.. When you became something that felt something less than human. When you became a puppet for your higher ups. </p>
<p>You were the first to break the silence between the two of you. “I’m sorry Taemin.” You said softly, your voice sounding like it was breaking again. The words barely being heard over the noises in the greenhouse. </p>
<p>“I’m so.. So sorry..” Another sob racked through your body. You felt a hand on your back causing you to stiffened at the touch, before you realized it was the man beside you, rubbing gentle motions to try to calm you down. </p>
<p>“I’m not going to say that it’s okay because this whole situation is fucked up for all of us.” Subject 2 said. </p>
<p>You let out a weak laugh at what he said, a sniffle following soon after. “Yeah.. It kind of is..”</p>
<p>Taemin removed his hand from your back as soon as he could tell you were starting to calm down again. </p>
<p>“Now. There are a few things that need to be taken care of. First of all you need to talk to that partner of yours before he has a panic attack himself. I’m sure he is still looking for you.” You nodded at his words. You needed to fix what happened with Mark, and sort things out with him. If you didn’t have your partner on your side then what did you have here?</p>
<p>“Second, you need to go see Ten. I know that things are kind of tense right now but you or Mark need to see him, to talk to him. He honestly needs that right now.”</p>
<p>You looked at your Subject as he stood up from his spot beside you. Confusion in your eyes. “How would you know that?” You asked quietly. </p>
<p>He turned back to you with a small smile and a wink. “I have my ways.” That was the last thing he said to you before he turned and walked away, leaving you alone again. </p>
<p>You sat there for a few moments longer, leaning back in your spot, your back resting against the bench, figuring out what you were going to say to your partner. More specifically Ten. You didn’t even know what to say to him, let alone knowing if he would even answer you.. And maybe you should stop by Subject 4 and Subject 88 and let them know you were alright.</p>
<p>With a sigh you stood from your spot, you had a long list of things you had to do. It was better to get started now. </p>
<p>✦<br/>The doors of the elevator opened back up to your sector and the first thing you saw was Mark stepping out of his office, looking rather distraught. </p>
<p>The sound of the elevator door opening caught his attention. His dark eyes widening as soon as he saw you. What he was looking at on his tablet was forgotten, as he rushed to you, his coat flowing behind him from how fast he moved.</p>
<p>His body collided with yours as he threw his arms around you pulling you into a tight hug. “Thank god you are here.. I was so worried.” He pulled back, his hands holding onto your shoulders, or well one was, the other was holding the tablet. </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry for what I said.. I was irritated by the whole situation with 10 and 109, and what Taemin had told me, and I took it out on you when I shouldn’t have.” His dark eyes taking in your form, your expression, anything on you trying to figure out if you were okay. </p>
<p>You grabbed his hand off your shoulder causing him to drop the other one, but you didn’t let go of his free hand. </p>
<p>“I’m alright, and it’s okay.. I probably have done it to you before so let’s just call it even okay?” You looked up at him with dull eyes. “It will be okay at some point.” You stated to him, trying to get him to stop fretting over you right now. </p>
<p>“Besides I think there is something more important we need to attend to right now, and that is Subject 10.” You finally dropped his hand looking towards the door that was further down the hall. “I think I figured out why things happened the way they did.”</p>
<p>Mark blinked in surprise. “You do?” He wasn’t sure how you would know considering he never told you. Did Taemin tell you? No.. He seemed so insistent on not having you there so why would he say something to you..</p>
<p>You nodded grabbing your partner’s arm and dragging him down the hallway towards Ten’s containment. “I think I do. I had a talk with 4 and 88 and it helped me realize a few things. Granted I left them in a rush, so I’m going to have to go back to them later and apologize.”</p>
<p>Mark let out a small hum. When did he miss you going to talk to 4 and 88? Maybe he was too caught up in his own stuff to pay attention to the logs and security footage. </p>
<p>“While I was.. Hiding.. Subject 2 found me and told me that Ten needs to talk to us, or at least see us. Don’t ask how he knew cause all he told me was that he just knows and then he walked away.” You told him not wanting to give away your hiding location just yet in case you ever needed to go back for a moment of silence. Hopefully you wouldn’t need it. </p>
<p>Mark pulled back on his arm causing the two of you to stop in the middle of your walk down your sector. “Wait, wait, wait.. Subject 2 found you? Did he say anything else about the situation?” Your partner asked being curious if he told you what the two of them talked about. </p>
<p>You shook your head in response. “No. Well.. We talked about the past before you were here, when it was just a few of us in this sector. Then he told me that you were looking for me and that you were really worried. He then told me about Ten.. Which is what we need to go do now.” You said to him before pulling on his arm again, getting him to start moving once more. </p>
<p>“Alright, alright.” He said as he followed after you. “You don’t have to be so pushy.” He joked trying to lighten up the situation, but the small glare you sent his way had him shutting up until the two of you reached Subject 10’s containment. </p>
<p>The guards were gone, the few days they were stationed outside of Subject 10’s and 109’s containment were over now. It felt strange honestly. Being outside of this room again. A room you hadn’t really had a need to go inside of all too often because of Ten’s free roam privileges. Privileges that were gone, and a long time from coming back.. </p>
<p>You let out a small sigh causing Mark to look at you with concern. “We can come back later if you want,” He suggested. </p>
<p>You shook your head. “No. We need to do this. He probably needs to see us. Who knows what kind of stress he has been under.”</p>
<p>Mark didn’t reply, turning to face the door with you. From what Taemin told him Ten certainly needed to see the two of you. The self punishment needed to stop, before it got any worse. And now was the perfect time since the higher ups were no longer in the way. </p>
<p>Mark took it upon himself to open the door, noting that you weren’t going to do it, considering you haven’t been by your office to grab your tablet. He watched as you flinched back just a bit as the door slid open to 10’s containment. </p>
<p>He placed a gentle hand on your shoulder, helping you relax a little. “It will be okay. Maybe it won’t be right this visit, but he will be back to normal soon enough. 109 too. We will get them both back to where they were.”</p>
<p>You looked up at Mark for a moment, taking in his words, but you nodded. “Yeah.” You turned back to the door gesturing for him to lead you inside. “Lead the way, Mark.”</p>
<p>“You got it.” With that the two of you stepped inside. </p>
<p>What you saw when you got inside isn’t quite what you expected. As you and Mark stepped up to the window you saw Ten sitting on his bed. The room wasn’t a mess like you were thinking it would have been. It remained rather neat. His eyes remained on the floor in front of him until the two of you settled in front of the window. His gaze and expression remained neutral. He didn’t look happy to see the two of you but didn’t seem to hate your presence either. Silence sat between the three of you. All of you trying to figure out exactly what to say, how to breach the subject of what happened, of how subject 10 feels. So many questions swam inside you head and there was no doubt it was the same for Mark. </p>
<p>“So..” Ten was the first to break the silence, bring Mark’s and your attention fully on him and out of your heads. “How is your arm?” Your subject asked, his eyes on you. </p>
<p>“It’s alright.” You said, bringing your uninjured arm to rub at the bandage a bit. “It will heal fully in no time.”</p>
<p>Mark spoke next, getting the ball rolling between the three of you. Hoping to break the tension fully. “How are you Ten? Like really?” You glanced over to your partner for a moment before looking back to your subject. </p>
<p>“Well..” Subject 10 sighed out as he adjusted his posture, leaning back on his hands. “I’m bored for one thing but that is to be expected after what I did. But it was worth it to know that neither of you would be hurt again.”</p>
<p>“That’s the thing..” You spoke up quickly before Mark could speak. “I know that you care Ten.. but what happened with 109 my injury.. It was an accident.” You said shifting uneasily. </p>
<p>“You see Ten, 109 has episodes where he can’t control himself and that usually lead him to hurting himself, which is normally when guards get involved but..” Mark explained for the subject who seemed to be more attentive to the conversation than he was a moment ago. </p>
<p>“I stepped in myself because I didn’t want to lose progress. As you already know, and I went into the containment to stop him which caused him to take it out on me unknowingly.” You explained further. </p>
<p>“So it was an accident?” </p>
<p>You nodded while you heard a simple “Yes,” from Mark. </p>
<p>“Are you sure?” </p>
<p>You were puzzled to say the least by the question. </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Mark asked. </p>
<p>“You say 109 is prone to violence so it wouldn’t be unusual for him to actually hurt one of you intentionally. He might have actually been aware when you stepped into the room and did it cause he wanted to.” The subject said, a bit of smugness in his voice. “Besides even if it still was an accident, he shouldn’t be laying a hand on you guys in the first place.”</p>
<p>“No.” You stated. “I know 109 enough. It was an accident.” You said firmly before looking to Mark posing a silent question of <i>Right? </i></p>
<p>Mark shook his head. “Ten you may have been here for a while, but 109 isn’t like that at least during these episodes.”</p>
<p>Ten let out a small huff, falling back on his hands again. “Well regardless. I don’t like seeing you guys get hurt, and I will do what I can to prevent it.” You didn’t understand how attacking 109 was preventing the two of you from getting hurt but you didn’t understand how 10 worked fully in the first place. </p>
<p>You could tell that he didn’t believe you, or the explanation that was provided. At this point in time it didn’t really matter. Ten wasn’t allowed out of his containment anytime soon, though you were certain that if he wanted he could get out. For now you just needed to make sure something like this didn’t happen again. </p>
<p>“Ten, I will try to be more careful next time and not get hurt.” He brightened at the response. “But, that doesn’t mean if Mark or I get hurt that you go and try to fix or beat it for us okay? If you have an issue with something you are supposed to talk to us about it.”</p>
<p>Mark nodded beside you. “If you keep getting yourself in trouble every time we get a cut or something then who will be there to annoy us when we work too much?” </p>
<p>Ten crossed his arms. “I didn’t think about it like that.. Taemin certainly won’t do it.” He mused for a moment. “Well I guess that means I will just have to behave for now until they give me my free roam back, so I can come annoy you guys again. Maybe annoy subject 4 and 88 some more.”</p>
<p>Shit. You forgot that you needed to go talk to those two as well. </p>
<p>“Speaking off. I’m sorry to cut this short Ten but I need to go talk to those two. Is it okay if I leave you here with Mark?” You asked, tilting your head slightly to appear cute so he wouldn’t make such a fuss over you leaving since it was such a short conversation. </p>
<p>“Fine. Go talk to them.” He said bluntly clearly not happy about it but he still had Mark for now. “Make sure you come back soon.”</p>
<p>You nodded with a small smile in your subject’s direction. “I will.” Quickly you spun on your heel before heading out of the room leaving your partner and Subject behind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My tumblr is Untilspringdays! I post stuff there too!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>